Death Battle Aftermath: Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom
by ltj056
Summary: After defeating Darth Vader, Dr. Doom decided to conquer the galactic empire. Will he succeed or will the empire continue it's control? Find out now. It's time for a Death Battle Aftermath!


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another episode( Fanfiction? Epifiction? Fanisode?) of Death Battle Aftermath. This time we're gonna see what happens after Darth Vader's death at the hands of Dr. Doom. In the after animation ( You know the ones where we see what goes on after the fight ends?) we saw Dr. Doom sitting on a throne in front of a bunch of stormtroopers. But how did he deal with the emperor? How did he even get to the Star Wars galaxy? Also is their any Star Wars material that actually states what the name of the galaxy Star Wars takes place in is? ( That's not a question this episode made me ask that is seriously something I can't find any info on) Well ask no more or keep asking because this is a fanfiction. Let's find out!**

Five weeks ago, Dr. Doom's soldiers detected an anomaly out on the border of Latveria. Dr. Doom went to investigate the anomaly and discovered that it was a portal to another galaxy, one which was ruled by an empire. Dr. Doom saw a chance to rule this galaxy and use its technology to conquer Earth. He was cautious not to destroy the empire entirely, just deal with enough top figures to leave it in a state of political weakness. Recently, he learned the location of the emperor's right hand, a man by the name of Darth Vader.

-One epic episode later-

Doctor Doom had just crushed Darth Vader and was flying out of the volcano. He landed on the edge of the volcano, where he thought of the battle he was just in, "A capable fighter, but in the end he was no match for Doom."

Dr. Doom had decided to go back to the present, where he found himself surrounded by stormtroopers. The commander of the squad stepped forward, "You there! Where is Lord Vader?"

"You feel the nerve to demand something from Doom?:

The Com. Stormtrooper swatted his hand, "I don't care who you are! Now answer the ques-"

The stormtrooper didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Dr. Doom fired a beam of energy that completely obliterated him. The other stormtroopers backed up in disbelief at what they witnessed, however they quickly regained their posture and aimed their blasters at Dr. Doom, "Open fire!"

They fired their blasters at Dr. Doom, who simply a summoned a forcefield that the blast had no effect against. This continued until Dr. Doom raised his hand into the air. The stormtroopers stopped firing and looked on in confusion, "What's he doing?"

The force field began to drop, confusing the stormtroopers even more, "Bow before me or else."

The stormtroopers ignored the threat and were about to open fire again. However, Dr. Doom released lightning from his hand which struck each and every Stormtrooper. When the lightning stopped each Stormtrooper fell to ground, they were smoking from the lightning. Dr. Doom looked around, unimpressed by the performance of the soldiers, "Waste of time."

He went to the base's communication room and, after dealing with all of the personal, downloaded a list of locations of the imperial leaders to a hard drive. Dr. Doom opened a portal to return to his own galaxy.

Dr. Doom teleported back to Castle Doom to plan his next attack on the empire. He was approached by one of his servants, "Welcome home, Lord Doom."

"I return home when I choose."

"Of course, my lord. My apologies"

Dr. Doom then went to his throne room, where he pondered his next move against the empire, "I have already dealt with most of their political leaders, perhaps it is time to deal with their emperor."

He began to look over the imperial location list and found the emperor was located in a moon sized space station called the Death Star. The station is located in an uninhabited system and surrounded by a massive imperial fleet, "Getting into this "Death Star" should be simplicity itself, but I will need to show them that I am their new ruler."

He pulled up a list of imperial protocols to find an effective way to win over the empire without inflicting major damage to it. He found that the emperor could hand over the throne to whoever he chooses. So if Doom could make the emperor surrender the throne to him, then that would spare the risk of damaging the imperials.

Dr. Doom decided to leave immediately to deal with the emperor. The portal opened and Dr. Doom was ready to go challenge the emperor, as he was more than certain he could defeat him, "Today, this galaxy will kneel to Doom."

As he walked through the portal he found himself, not in the emperor's throne room, but rather a hanger bay on the Death Star, "The portal must have mistargeted the location. I will deal with that when I return."

As he said that, two Stormtroopers approached him, "You there this is a restricted area, leave immediately."

"You two take me to your emperor."

"Why do you want to speak to Emperor Palpatine?"

"It doesn't matter why, if you want to speak with Emperor Palpatine make an appointment."

"You will take me to your emperor. NOW!"

The two Stormtroopers pointed their blasters at him, "Leave now or we fire!"

Dr. Doom blasted some lightning before they could fire. The two stormtroopers were launched outside the room, as Dr. Doom was about to walk out an alarm went off and stormtroopers began to flood the hanger, "These fools are as plentiful as cockroaches."

The Stormtroopers began to open fire on Dr. Doom, who simply summoned a force field that effortlessly stopped the blaster fire in their tracks. The Stormtroopers kept this up for a while before they realised the futility of this and decided to wait for him to come out. What they didn't realise, though was that Dr. Doom was waiting for them to do that and casted a spell that caused a big explosion that pushed them all away. He noticed that one was crawling away and picked him up by the throat, "Where is your emperor?"

"Go to Hell!"

The Stormtrooper tried to punch Dr. Doom, but Dr. Doom was expecting it and caught his fist. Dr. Doom then slammed the Stormtrooper into the ground, "GAH!"

Dr. Doom then pressed his foot against the Stormtrooper's chest, "Tell Doom!"

After a moment of struggling, the stormtrooper gave in, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you!"

Dr. Doom removed his foot from the stormtroopers chest, "Speak!"

The stormtrooper struggled to stand up, "The elevator down the hall to the left. You can't miss it."

Dr. Doom grabbed the stormtrooper and threw him across the room and headed towards the elevator. Encountering some stormtroopers along the way, but he knocked them away easily. He reached the elevator and went up to the throne room. When the elevator reached the throne room, he stepped out and was attacked by the emperor's personal guard, but he simply blasted them away with lightning. He walked towards the throne until it turned around to reveal the emperor, Palpatine, "You desire an audience with me?"

Dr. Doom was taken aback by the feeble appearance of the old man and knew there was more to him then he seemed, "You will surrender your throne to Doom."

Palpatine had a look of pure amusement. Considering that someone he never met just walked in and said that they'll take his throne could anyone blame him?, "Did you really think that I would simply give it to you?"

Dr. Doom started to go up the stairs towards Palpatine, "You will if you value your life old man."

Dr. Doom reached the top of the stairs, as Palpatine got up from his throne, "Do not underestimate my power for you do not know the power of the Dark Side.

Dr. Doom had heard this when he fought Darth Vader, "The "Dark Side" did not help the one you called Darth Vader."

Palpatine looked at Dr. Doom with curiosity. He would not have expected that this man was the one who defeated Vader. Palpatine looked over Dr. Doom and as he did, he noticed that Dr. Doom and Vader looked very similar to one another, "So, you are the one who bested Vader, this is an interesting development. Are you a Jedi or a Sith?"

"Doom is neither a jedi nor a sith. Doom is the master of science and magic, the ruler of Latveria, and the one here to take your throne."

Palpatine, who was hoping to turn this man into a new apprentice, had a look of disappointment, "A pity. You would have been an excellent sith."

"I am not here to discuss what you consider misfortune. Doom is here to claim your galaxy."

Palpatine took time to understand what Dr. Doom meant by his galaxy."'My' galaxy? So you are from another galaxy. This is an unexpected development to say the least. What is the name of your planet?"

"The name of Doom's world is none of your concern. What is your concern is that Doom is here to rule your empire."

Palpatine was clearly growing annoyed with Dr. Doom's arrogance, "You're an arrogant one, aren't you? Nevertheless bow to me or you will die."

That was the final straw for Dr. Doom, "Doom bows to _NO ONE!"_

"Then you will die."

Palpatine tried to hit Dr. Doom with force lightning, however Dr. Doom fired his own lightning at the Palpatine's lightning and pierced clean through it. Palpatine quickly got out his lightsaber and redirected the lightning back at Dr. Doom, who dodged the attack and started to run towards the Emperor. Dr. Doom prepared an energy attack with his fist, as Palpatine swung his lightsaber to counter. The attacks collided, causing sparks to fly from the collision. Dr. Doom, seeing an opening, gave Palpatine an uppercut strong enough to send him flying towards his throne. Palpatine crashed into the throne, causing it to fall over, he stood up and saw Dr. Doom was about to crush him, "Foot Dive!"

However, Palpatine moved out of the way before Dr. Doom could crush threw his lightsaber at Dr. Doom, who simply caught it. Palpatine tried to use a force push Dr. Doom, but it was cut off by a blast of energy. Palpatine dodged the beam before it could reach him, but the blast broke clean through a window breaking caused a vacuum while Dr. Doom stood perfectly still, Palpatine was threatened with being sucked out, "Surrender your throne to Doom and you will be saved."

Palpatine looked towards Dr. Doom, as though he was considering the offer, "NEVER!"

As he said that, a shield stopped the vacuum and Palpatine regained his footing. Unfortunately for him though, Dr. Doom grabbed him by his cloak and held him close, "It is over."

( Prequal reference time!)

Palpatine shook his head in disbelief, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

(Seriously though, could you picture Tim Curry playing this scene? That would make up for literally every problem that the prequels had!)

Dr. Doom raised his fist prepared to end it. But as he was about to, two imperial guards ran to save Palpatine. Dr. Doom realised Palpatine from one of his hands to blast away the guards, but as he did Palpatine used the opening to get out of the grip and unleash as much force lightning as he possibly can. Dr. Doom was unaffected by the attack and just stood there, as still as a stone, " _FALL TO MY UNLIMITED POWER!"_

Dr. Doom started to walk towards Palpatine, who looked on in shock, "What!?"

Palpatine started to back up, as Dr. Doom was getting closer. This continued until Dr. Doom grabbed Palpatine's hands, stopping the lightning and Palpatine grew a look of pure horror. There was a silence that felt like an eternity, "You pathetic old man, do you honestly view that as limitless power?"

Palpatine did not respond to the question, _"Answer Doom!"_

Palpatine's face became one of even greater fear. It would have shocked anyone else if he didn't die of a heart attack, even more so that he could muster a nod, "Hmph. If that is what you consider limitless power, then you are gravely misinformed."

Palpatine managed to recover some courage and actually say something, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Dr. Doom narrowed his eyes, "It means that you are a weakling compared to Doom. You don't even understand true power."

Palpatine grew a look on his face that screamed "I have to know.", "How... how are you so powerful?"

As Palpatine said that stormtroopers ran into the room and pointed their blasters at Dr. Doom, who, seeing that this is as a chance to show them their new master, simply raised a force field, "Doom has become the ultimate master of science and magic. Doom possess powers far beyond anything your "Force" can do."

Palpatine face was that of complete disbelief, "That's impossible! There is nothing that the Force isn't capable of!"

"Much like your apprentice, you overestimate the power of this "Force". For that very reason you are unfit to rule an empire."

Palpatine couldn't even muster up a response and the stormtroopers all looked at each other, "You are a pathetic excuse for an emperor. Your soldiers are borderline incompetent, you and your apprentices are incapable of crushing those pathetic rebellion insects, and you wouldn't even be able to defeat one of my Doombots. Something even your apprentice could accomplish."

Dr. Doom noticed that what he just said caused Palpatine to snap. His face went from one of fear to one of intense anger. It would appear that being called weak in comparison to Darth Vader is something that he refuses to tolerate, " _I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE GALAXY! I REFUSE TO BE LOOKED DOWN BY AN UNKNOWN THING LIKE YOU!"_

Before Palpatine could even do anything, Dr. Doom broke both his hands. As Palpatine kneeled down in pain,while turning into a sobbing mess. The stormtroopers all looked on with disbelief, as Dr. Doom walked towards him and picked him up by the neck, "It would appear that Doom has broken you."

Dr. Dooms grip on Palpatine's neck tighten, Palpatine began to struggle for air, "Do not worry though, the future of the empire you do not deserve will be safe with Doom."

Dr. Doom tightened his grip on Palpatine's neck more and more, until...

 **(SNAP!)**

Palpatine's lifeless body hit the floor with a thud. The stormtroopers looked on in shock at what had just happened. Dr. Doom turned towards them and kicked the corpse of their emperor at them, "Let this be the symbol that I ,Dr. Doom, am now your master."

The stormtroopers looked at him for a moment and kneeled to him, "ALL HAIL DOOM!"

"Your false emperor is no more, your empire is now Doom's empire! And my first degree is that you will spread this news to all imperial soldiers or you will face no mercy."

The stormtroopers quickly went to spread the news. Dr. Doom summoned his throne, where the throne of Palpatine once was. With only one thought on his mind, "This changes everything."

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed reading about Dr. Doom beating an old man to death. Serious talk though, I was considering putting in the changes that occurred after Dr. D got the throne and the effect on the rebellion. But I decided to do that another time, so I can get started on other stories. Don't worry I have every intention of doing this, but I am still working on a schedule of when I'm gonna work on a specific story at a time. I don't know if that will speed things up or slow things down, but the basic point is I am trying to find an effective schedule. Glad I got that out of the way. Now I plan on having the next story out by next week. I want to try to get stories out on a weekly basis, but I am not making any promises here. So on a lighter note, next time I plan on doing Power Rangers Vs Voltron and after that I will work on my first non DBA story. I hope you enjoy them and I hope you enjoyed this episode of DBA. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and I hope to see you next time.**


End file.
